Ein Horrortag mit Happy End
by Pauli-chan
Summary: Total kitschig! Für alle die das nicht mögen: NICHT LESEN! TysonHilary Story. Nach einem Streit geht alles schief: Hilary erhält eine schreckliche Nachricht von ihrer Mum und wird dann noch angefahren. Trotzdem gibt es ein Happy End.


**Ein Horrortag mit Happy End**

Seit Hilary´s Mutter vor einem Jahr nach dem Tod von Hilary´s Vater zurück in ihr Vaterland Italien ging, lebte Hilary bei Tyson und seinem Großvater. Die Bladebreakers, die über die Sommerferien bei Tyson waren, fragten sich, wie das gut gehen konnte, da Tyson und Hilary sich ständig stritten. Und so auch an diesem Tag. "Tyson! Kannst du jetzt mal aufhören zu fressen und trainieren?! Das nächste Turnier steht an und du sitzt nur faul rum. Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an den anderen!" "Hör auf mir ins Ohr zu Brüllen, Großmaul! Ich habe gerade trainiert und jetzt mache ich Pause!" "Oh, klar! Nach 5 Minuten Training machst du schon Pause. Beweg deine 4 Buchstaben und geh trainieren!" Nun traten die anderen dazu, um die beiden zu beruhigen. "Mach ich ja, wenn ich aufgegessen habe, Miss-große-Klappe. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, du würdest verschwinden." Hilary sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Tyson hatte schon oft gemeine Sachen zu ihr gesagt, aber sowas hatte sie noch nie gehört. "Tyson...du...",doch ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie war zu verletzt. "Was mache ich denn dauernd falsch, dass er sich wünscht ich würde verschwinden. Okay, ich bin manchmal laut und eingebildet und dann schreie ich ihn auch an. Aber ich meine es eigentlich nur gut mit ihm und weiß nicht wie ich es anders zeigen soll. So, dass niemand merkt, dass ich ihn mag. Ja, niemand soll wissen, dass ich mich in diesen kleinen Idioten verliebt habe. Er war der einzige, der mich nach dem Tod meines Vaters richtig aufgemuntert hat. Und das hat er geschaft, indem er einfach er selbst blieb und sich so verhielt wie immer. Und jetzt sagt er sowas!",dachte Hilary und dabei fühlte sie, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, doch sie versuchte sie zurückzuhalten. Es herrschte Stille. Alle sahen Tyson und Hilary an. So hatten sie sich noch nie gestritten. Plötzlich wurde die Stille durch Tyson´s Großvater gebrochen, der gerade in die Halle kam und sagte: "Hilary! Telefon für dich." Hilary rannte sofort raus. Sie war so dankbar für diesen Anruf. Egal wer es war, diese Person hatte sie gerettet. "Ich bin gespannt, wer jemanden wie sie freiwilling anruft.",grinste Tyson und folgte ihr. "Meinst du du hast ihr nicht schon genug wehgetan?",fragte Ray. "Sie fängt sich schon wieder. Glaubt mir, morgen ist das schon alles vergessen!",rief Tyson und schlich sich dann zum Flur, wo das Telefon stand. Die anderen folgten ihm nach. Sie kamen genau in dem Moment an in dem Hilary sagte: "Hier spricht Hilary. Wer ist denn am Apparat?" "Wie immer total förmlich.",meinte Tyson genervt. Er hätte gerne noch etwas gesagt, doch da sah er Hilary´s Gesichtsausdruck und hielt sein Kommentar zurück. "Mama?",fragte Hilary im italienischen Akzent. Nach einer Antwort sprach sie fröhlich weiter. "Ciao, Mama! Si, sto bene. Si, Tyson e il suo nonno sono molto gentili. Anche a la scuola tutto va bene. Ma di mi, come stai tu?" Tyson musste lächeln als er sie so auf Italienisch mit ihrer Mutter sprechen sah. "Sie sieht jetzt ganz anders aus. So glücklich. Ich wette sie vermisst ihre Mutter. Aber trotzdem würde ich gerne wissen was sie da über mich gesagt hat. Warum verstehe ich verdammt noch mal kein Italienisch?",dachte Tyson. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Hilary Italienisch sprechen kann.",meinte Max. "Doch, kann sie. Ihre Mutter ist Italienerin.",antwortete Tyson. "Sie...." Doch weiter kam Tyson nicht, da er durch ein Geräusch unterbrochen wurde. Sie alle sahen sofort zu Hilary. Sie hatte den Telefonhörer fallen lassen und stand ganz starr da. Ihr Mund war geöffnet, als wolle sie etwas sagen, ohne zu wissen was und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als hätte sie gerade einen Mord gesehen. Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Augen wurden glasig, wodurch sie auch ausdruckslos wurden. Ganz ruhig hob sie den Hörer und sagte in einer monotonen Stimme, die gar nicht zu der temperamentvollen Hilary passte: "Scusami mama. Questa notizia mi ha sorpresa. Congratulazioni. Sono felice per te. Et comme il nome del mio fratellino? ... Marco? E perche non Shinji. Papa a voluto un figlio con il nome Shinji. ... Ah, capisco, il tuo marito a voluto questo nome. ...No, no, questo nome e bello. Ma mama, devo andare. Tyson mi sta chiamando. ? Vai prendermi in due settimane? Va bene. Si, sono molto felice. Ma devo andare. Ciao mama. Ti amo." Und somit legte auf. Dann stand sie noch einge Sekunden regungslos da, bis sie sich schließlich wegdrehte. "Hilary! Warte!",rief Tyson. Sie blieb stehen. "Was ist los? Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert?",fragte Ray. Hilary drehte sich um und lächelte. "Nein, ganz im Gegenteil.",meinte sie. "Meine Mum hat mir gerade gesagt, dass sie jemanden in Italien kennengelernt hat und dass sie ihn geheiratet hat. Und seit einen Monat habe ich sogar einen kleinen Bruder namens Marco. Und meine Mutter kommt in zwei Wochen, um mich abzuholen. Dann können wir in Italien ein neues Leben als glückliche Familie beginnen." Während sie das erzählte stiegen Hilary die Tränen in die Augen. Und nach dem letzten Satz fiel sie auf die Knie und began bitterlich zu weinen. Die Bladebreakers wussten nicht was sie machen sollten. Sie hatten Hilary noch nie so gesehen. Schließlich war es Tyson, der zu ihr hinging, sich ebenfalls hinkniete und fragte: "Und was ist jetzt so traurig? Du kannst endlich zurück zu deiner Mutter und du hast endlich wieder eine richtige Familie." Hilary sah zu ihm auf und in ihren Augen spielgelte sich nicht mehr nur Trauer, sondern nun auch Haß. "Was würdest du sagen, wenn dein Vater zwei Monate nach dem Tod deiner Mutter erneut geheiratet hätte und es dir erst fast ein Jahr später beichten würde? Und dann würde er dir nicht sagen, dass du seit einem Monat großer Bruder bist. Und dann würde er dir noch sagen, dass er dich in zwei Wochen abholt und dann alles gut wird. Wärest du dann happy Tyson? Aber dir kommt diese Situation sicherlich gelegen, denn so wirst du mich ja endlich los!" Sie stand auf und rannte davon und ließ den total verwunderten Tyson hinter sich sitzen. "Hilary!",riefen ihr die anderen noch nach, doch sie hörte nicht hin. Tyson saß zunächst nur regungslos da, doch dann schlug er wütend mit der Faust gegen die Wand und meinte leise: "Ich bin so ein Idiot!" Doch dann schrie er es: "Ich bin so ein verdammter Idiot!" "Tyson, alles okay?",fragte Kenny besorgt. Tyson drehte sich wütend zu seinen Freunden um und meinte: "Nichts ist in Ordnung. Hilary´s Leben ist zerstört und ich bin zum Teil Schuld daran. Wie konnte ich nur sowas gemeines zu ihr sagen, ohne mich danach bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen!" "Tyson...Es stimmt schon, du hättest dich bei ihr entschuldigen sollen. Aber dass ihr Leben zerstört ist, ist nicht deine Schuld. Niemand hätte wissen können, dass ihre Mutter sie anruft, um ihr so eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Ich wette, dass du das nicht zu Hilary gesagt hättest, wenn du das wüsstest.",sagte Kenny. Tyson schwieg nur und sah zu Boden. Es herrschte wieder Stille. "Lauf ihr nach, Tyson. Wer weiß, was sie sonst noch anstellt. Und bei Gelegenheit kannst du dich entschuldigen.",meinte Kai. Tyson sah ihn erstaunt an und nickte dann. "Das mach ich, Kumpel." Er drehte sich um und rannte los. Er rannte durch die Straßen, runter zum Fluß, wo sie oft trainierten, doch da war Hilary nicht. Dann rannte er zum Strand, Hilary´s Lieblingsort, doch da war sie auch nicht. Er lief zum Park und zu allen anderen Orten, die Hilary oft besuchte, doch er konnte sie nicht finden. Also kehre er nach Hause zurück. Auf dem Weg kamen ihm Kai, Ray, Max und Kenny entgegen. Als sie sich trafen blieben sie stehen. Tyson sah sofort, dass etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmte. Kai hatte die Augen geschlossen und hatte die Arme nicht mehr verschränkt wie sonst. Er schaute zu Boden und sah richtig traurig aus. Das gleiche war auch bei Ray der Fall. Max sah auch zu Boden und dabei rannten ihm Tränen üebr die Wangen. Und auch Kenny weinte. "Was ist los, Leute? Ist etwas mit Hilary?",rief Tyson besorgt. "Tyson...Hilary ist....Hilary wurde....",doch Kenny konnte nicht weitersprechen, da die Tränen ihn nicht ließen. Tyson sah seine Freunde an und wartete bis endlich einer von ihnen ihm sagte was los war. Schließlich sagte Kai, ohne Tyson anzusehen: "Hilary wurde von einem Auto angefahren. Sie liegt im Krankenhaus auf der Intensivstation. Dein Großvater ist zu ihr gefahren. Wir sollten auf dich warten und dann nachkommen." Kurz nachdem er das gesagt hatte biss Kai die Zähne zusammen, um seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. "Aber....aber.....wie?....warum?",stotterte Tyson. "Dein Großvater sagte uns, dass jemand, der dabei gewesen war, gesagt hat, dass Hilary weinend über die Straße lief ohne sich umzusehen und dass das Auto nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte.",meinte Ray und dabei liefen auch ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Tyson sah zunachst seine Freunde geschockt an. Dann sah er zu Boden und auch er begann zu weinen. "Hilary...warum? Warum hast du nicht aufgepasst? Du bist doch immer die Ich-mache-immer-alles-richtig-Königin. Warum bist du jetzt so eine Idiotin?!",sagte er laut und als er merkte, was er da gesagt hatte gab er sich selbst eine Ohrfeige. "Was soll das Tyson?",fragte Max. "Ich habe sie schon wieder beleidigt. Dabei hat sie das nicht verdient. Sie hilft uns immer, egal wie wir sie auch nerven. Und ihr ist es egal, dass sie das einzige Mädchen in der Gruppe ist. Okay, manchmal ist sie ein wenig fies, aber muss sie das nicht manchmal sein? Dafür ist sie doch in anderen Momenten super süß. Kocht für uns, feuert uns bei Kämpfen an und stellt sogar Trainingsprogramme für uns her, obwohl sie sicher besseres zu tun hat. Und sie hilft mir auch immer mit den Hausaufgaben und macht sie sogar machmal für mich fertig, wenn ich dabei einschlafe. Und ich habe nichts besseres zu tun als sie zu beleidigen, sie anzuschreien und ihr das Leben zu zerstören. Warum mache ich das? Ich will das nicht tun. Ich mag Hilary doch. Ich mag sie sogar sehr. Vielleicht sogar zu sehr. Und ich bin zu feige ihr das zu sagen oder zu zeigen." "Tyson...bist du vielleicht...in Hilary...?,fragte Kenny. "Ja, ich glaube ich bin wirklich in Hilary verknallt. Und trotzdem behandle ich sie wie den letzten Dreck, weil ich Angst habe, dass wenn sie meine wahren Gefühle sieht sie mir sagt, dass sie mich nicht mag und auch nie mögen wird. Dass ich für sie nur ein Klassenkamerad bin. Ich habe Angst vor der Wahrheit." "Woher weißt du, dass das die Wahrheit ist? Hast du sie gefragt?",fragte Kai. Tyson sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum sollte sie mich schon mögen?",fragte er. "Warum sollte sie es nicht tun?",fragte Kai zurück. Als Tyson nichts sagte, meinte Kai weiter: "Wir fahren jetzt zu ihr ins Krankenhaus und dort sagst du ihr das, was du uns gerade gesagt hast." "Was denn?",fragte Tyson. "Na, dass du in sie verliebt bist und sie nur so mies behandelst, weil du Angst vor einer Abfuhr hast. Und dann werden wir sehen, wie sie reagiert.",antwortete Kai. "Aber was ist, wenn sie...",fing Tyson an. "Mein Gott! Was ist, wenn jetzt ein Komet auf die Erde stürzt? Man kann vorher nie wissen was passieren wird. Also reiß dich mal zusammen und komm!",schrie Kai. Dies brachte den alten Tyson wieder und er meinte mit neuem Mut: "Alles klar! Los geht´s!" Dieser neue Mut ging auch auf dei anderen über und sie wischten sich die Tränen weg. "Los geht´s!", riefen sie und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Am Eingang wurden sie schon von Tyson´s Großvater erwartet. "Wie geht es ihr Opa?",fragte Tyson sofort. Dieser lächelte und meinte: "Sie hatte Glück. Sie hat sich den rechten Arm gebrochen, eine mittlere Gehirnerschütterung und viele Schrammen. Aber dei Ärzte meinen es hätte noch viel schlimmer kommen können. Außerdem haben sie mir gesagt, dass Hilary auf dem Weg die ganze Zeit nur deinen Namen gerufen hat." "Was hat sie?",fragte Tyson erstaunt. "Los! Geh zu ihr!",meinte Ray. Tyson sah seinen Großvater fragend an. "Geh schon. Sie ist vor ungefähr 20 Minuten von der Intensivstation auf ein normales Zimmer verlegt worden. Ich glaube es ist die Nummer 7 im 1.Stock. Vielleicht ist sie ja auch schon aufgewacht?",meinte Tyson´s Großvater. Tyson rannte sofort los und fand das Zimmer schon nach kurzer Zeit. Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. So leise wie möglich schloß er die Tür auch wieder hinter sich. Er trat an Hilary´s Bett und sah, dass sie noch schlief. Als er sie ansah fühlte er einen Stich im Herzen. Sie hatte den rechten Arm verbunden und außerdem trug sie einen Verband um den Kopf. "Hilary.",flüsterte Tyson. Da sah er, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange rollte. Behutsam wischte er sie fort und genau in diesem Moment öffnete sie die Augen. "Tyson?",fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme. "Ja, ich bin es Hilary!",rief Tyson glücklich. "Es tut mir leid Tyson. Ich wollte diese gemeinen Dinge nicht zu dir sagen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?" "Nein! Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, sondern ich bei dir. Ich bin derjenige, der immer den ganzen Mist baut! Also, es tut mir sehr Leid. Bist du mir noch böse?" Hilary schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein Tyson. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Und ich könnte es auch nicht sein, wenn ich es wollte." Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, die von Hilary gebrochen wurde. "Tyson...weißt du...ich hatte Angst." "Was?" "Ich hatte Angst ich würde sterben, ohne dir etwas gesagt zu haben." "Was denn?",fragte Tyson verwundert und gleichzeitig neugierig. "Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du ein Idiot bist..." "WAS?!",rief Tyson. "Ich war noch nicht fertig. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du ein Idiot bist und ich mich trotzdem in dich verliebt habe. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Und aus diesem Grund war ich auch immer so gemein zu dir, weil ich Angst hatte, dass du mich auslachst, wenn du weißt, wie ich fühle." Tyson sah sie geschockt an. "Hilary...ich..." "Ja, ich weiß schon. Mädchen interessieren dich nicht. Das Beybladen ist wichtiger." "Das wollte ich nicht sagen. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich mich auch so fies verhalten habe, weil ich Angst vor einer Abfuhr hatte. Ich habe....ich habe mich nämlich auch... in dich verliebt." Nun war es Hilary die Tyson geschockt ansah. "Sag mir, dass ich noch lebe und nicht im Himmel bin.",sagte sie. Tyson musste lächeln. "Nein, du lebst noch. Und dafür bin ich sehr dankbar." "Was bringt mir das, wenn ich eh bald weggehe?",fragte Hilary traurig und sah weg. Dabei rollten ihr einige Tränen über ihre Wangen, doch Tyson wischte sie schnell weg. "Es wird alles gut. Wenn deine Mutter hierherkommt wird Großvater mit ihr sprechen und dann wird sie dir sicher erlauben bei uns zu bleiben. Und wenn nicht, dann entführe ich dich zusammen mit den anderen aus dem Team und wir bringen dich dann in Rays Dorf in den Bergen, wo dich deine Mutter sicher nicht finden wird." Hilary musste bei dieser Idee lachen. "Das ist verrückt Tyson. Aber irgendwie total süß. Ich danke dir. Wir werden sehen was passieren wird." Tyson nickte nur. "Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?",fragte Hilary dann. "Sie sind unten. Ich gehe sie holen. Bleib schön hier und renn nicht weg. Ich bin gleich wider da." Und somit verließ er den Raum wieder, um die anderen zu holen. "Danke Tyson. Du schaffst es immer wieder mein Leben in Ordnung zu bringen. Und das obwohl du so ein Idiot bist. Ein total süßer Idiot, den ich über alles liebe."


End file.
